dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa vs Adam Taurus
Ryu Hayabusa vs Adam Taurus is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninety-fourth DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 9! Ninja Gaiden vs RWBY! By way of the blade... These two masked duellists clash. Will ninja or faunus take the win? Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The battle of Adam Taurus against Blake and Yang was... not going the heroes' way. Adam's semblance had knocked Blake into the waterfall, nearly knocked out entirely and Yang took a swing for Adam's head, but the bull faunus swiped back at her. Yang connected with the stone wall behind the water, and collapsed. Adam prepared the Wilt and Blush for a killing blow, but another combatant was making a beeline for the dying battle. "Halt!" Ryu cried, blocking Adam's attack. "Tell me. Did she ''put you up to this?" Adam sneered. Ryu withdrew his blade from the lock. "The White Fang put me up to this years ago, Adam. I finally get my chance to stop your madness." '''Here we go!' "You may die trying!" Adam smugly added, as he jumped at Ryu. The pair leapt back, off tree trunks as they clashed blades. Adam tried to catch Ryu's legs, but the ninja was nimble enough to keep out of arm's reach. Changing Wilt and Blush to the rifle function, Adam fired a shot, but Ryu deflected it. The ninja then cut down a tree, sending the trunk tumbling at Adam. The White Fang leader leapt over it and fired the hilt of his sword at Ryu's forehead. Ryu was knocked back, stunned but was quickly able to recuperate. And just in time as well. Adam had caught the handle of his sword and drawn a cross cut, but Ryu parried and sent the attack off course. The clan leader then kicked Adam in the back, smashing the faunus against the tree. Adam barely raised his blade, repelling the finishing strike. "You reek of humanity. The selfishness. The greed. Inferiority." Adam listed off, smirking. Ryu stayed calm and collected, dragging this sword on the floor, and flicking dirt into Adam's eyes. "I am sorry for the path that the selfish humans have put you on." Ryu said. "But you can't play judge and jury against the whole species!" he added, as the pair engaged a blade lock. "Then I choose the role of executioner." Adam said, headbutting Ryu back. The ninja staggered, but parried the Wilt and Blush again. Adam punched Ryu against the stone wall and then battered against his guard, launching him across the water's surface. "I would not be starting ''with you. And I will not ''finish ''with you. Humanity. Must. Pay!" Adam coldly said, rushing across the water, his blade destroying the peaceful flow of the stream. He then flicked at the last second, aiming his attack lower than usual. Ryu jumped against the stone, and used it as leverage. "So be it, Adam. If you fail to submit to reason..." he then slashed Adam in the back and followed with a boot to the back of the faunus' head. "Then you ''will ''submit to strength!" Adam recovered from the tagging shots, and matched Ryu's powerful strike with one of his own. Adam then pounced, slamming Ryu against the rocks and then ramming the hilt of his weapon in Hayabusa's chest. Ryu grabbed Adam's striking hand, and the pair struggled for control in the match, and Adam saw an opening. The terrorist focused his strength to his right, and Ryu struggled to see what was going on, until the roaring of the waterfall reminded him of his location. "Not this time." Ryu said, sliding beneath Adam and kicking the faunus in the knee. Adam staggered, but turned fast enough to block Ryu's lunging blow. But the momentum of this attack was more than met the eyes, and the pair of ninjas both went tumbling down the falls. Adam saw a chance to strike, and went for a Moonslice. Ryu saw the flash of red, and immediately backed away. The blade cut the water flowing down the fall in half, before the flow eventually resumed. Ryu was bathed in the sliced water, but remained generally unharmed. Ryu landed first, and raised his sword to shunt Adam to a side. "Enough of this folly." Adam said, sheathing his weapon. He then noticed the recovering Blake trudging towards the Atlesian Communication tower. He gritted his teeth and then lunged at Ryu. The ninja sidestepped the lunge, and struck Adam in the arm. The faunus dropped his Wilt and Blush, and now Ryu was smacking him about with the blade. Adam was slammed hard against the back of the waterfall. He couldn't see Ryu coming, but he had a feeling... NOW! He ducked the blow, and travelled at a blinding speed, leaving afterimages that left Ryu confused... Not for long, however. Adam grabbed Wilt and Blush, firing a shot into the back of Ryu before leaping after Blake. "Give her up, Adam." Ryu ordered, chasing the faunus into the woods. Adam fired shots at the advancing Ryu, but the ninja slashed a rock open, sending the chunks at Adam. The faunus blocked them all with ease, and then went for a low stab at Ryu's leg, grazing him. Ryu buckled, but raised his hilt to chin Adam. The pair staggered a few feet from each other. This was it. Adam yelled out in frustration, striking for Ryu's midsection, but Ryu ducked. He then rolled through and hammered on Adam's guard with all his might. Adam blocked the attacks, one and all. He backed up against the wall, and Ryu finally concluded his bombardment of strikes and cuts by smacking Adam with a peppered kick to the face. Adam was dazed. For the moment. And Ryu was ready for the final blow. He pulled back, and went to drag his sword through Adam's heart. With a slicing squelch, blood painted the ground. Not the blood of Adam, however, but rather that of Ryu. Adam pulled the sword from Ryu's stomach, having flicked it there when Ryu prepared the blow. And then, with a Moonslice, he sent Ryu's chunks into the water. Adam sheathed his weapon and chased down Blake again. Ryu's remains flowed down the stream, turning the blue into a deep red. His blood flowed over the recovering Yang, who slightly freaked out at the sight. Before remembering: "Blake!" she gasped, looking around. Bad news. She saw neither Blake nor Adam. And without her bike, she would have to find them on foot. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Adam Taurus!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights